(1) Field of the Invention
This invention relates to antennas and EMF/RFI absorbers or the like molded of conductive loaded resin-based materials comprising micron conductive powders, micron conductive fibers, or a combination thereof, homogenized within a base resin when molded.
(2) Description of the Related Art
U.S. Pat. No. 4,134,120 to DeLoach et al. describes antennas formed from fiber reinforced resin material.
U.S. Pat. No. 5,771,027 to Marks et al. describes a composite antenna having a grid comprised of electrical conductors woven into the warp of a resin reinforced cloth forming one layer of a multi-layer laminate structure of an antenna.
U.S. Pat. No. 6,249,261 B1 to Solberg, Jr. et al. describes a direction-finding material constructed from polymer composite materials, which are electrically conductive.
U.S. Pat. No. 6,531,983 B1 to Hirose et al. describes a dielectric antenna wherein a circuit pattern is formed of a conductive film or resin.
U.S. Pat. No. 6,320,753 B1 to Launay describes forming an antenna using silk-screen printing of a conductive ink or a conductive resin.
U.S. Pat. No. 6,617,976 B1 to Walden et al. teaches, without providing details, that an antenna could be formed of conductive plastics.